


Seven Devils All Around You

by The_Shy_One



Series: Take What the Water Gave Me [2]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Sirens, Swearing, This is Murderdock we're talking about lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Frank has struck up an odd deal between him and Matt. A criminal's head for information and as a thank you to siren.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Take What the Water Gave Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Seven Devils All Around You

Frank stared at the scene before him. The warehouse was filled with bodies, riddled with bullets and cuts given by Frank. He looked over each of the bodies, walking slowly through the scene, trying to figure which head to give to Matt. The siren was picky, pickier than expected for a river monster living in the Hudson. But Frank knew better than to pick a fight with a creature whose claws could cut through kevlar. Especially when said creature also felt playful enough to nip at his face with his fangs.

It wasn’t much to take one of the bodies of the gunned down criminals and sever most of the head from the body and neck. The only hard part was getting through the spine. Frank knew he had nothing to saw it off and no time to look for it in the warehouse. The police would show up and try to arrest him before he could do either thing.

With a sigh, he picked the body up and heaved it over his shoulder. Then he quickly got out of the warehouse, finding an alleyway to go through to evade the police. He heard the sirens going off, getting closer to the warehouse as he moved through the alley. On the other end of the alleyway, Frank spots where he parked the van. He opens one of the back doors to throw the body in, not worried about the stains or the state it was in. 

All that mattered was that the head was in mostly good condition.

He closes the door and gets into the driver seat to drive off. He takes streets and alleys that won’t lead him close to the warehouse nor anyone calling in about a suspicious-looking white van crawling around early in the morning. Finally, he finds a spot by the river where he won’t be bothered until sunrise. Parking the van, Frank gets up and goes to work on the body.

The cut on the spine wouldn’t be clean nor skillful, but it would be better than trying anything else for the end result. Frank doesn’t let his mind wander from the task, focused on getting this done. Sweat collects all over his body and exhaustion tries to settle in his muscle. He ignores both, wanting to see Matt once more.

Maybe Frank should be afraid of the siren, should be more cautious than just handing over the creature heads of criminals like he was a benevolent god. But the siren had information, always seemed to get to hows and why a gang was doing something without ever leaving the river.

Couldn’t be any worse than dragging a tech guy into finding the same info or gunning down criminals to get the same results. Just a bit more bloody and flirty than one would expect.

There was the sound of the bone cracking apart and Frank put the saw down. It was a bit bloody, had bits of meat stuck to the teeth. He focused on lifting the head up, turning it over, making sure there weren’t any noticeable bullet holes or anything else that Matt might find displeasing. There weren’t any that he could spot and he stood to stand.

Frank went down to the riverbank, making sure that his steps were as even and quiet as they could be on the rocks. The lights of the city shined across the bank, giving Frank some light to navigate. By the time he reached the water, he could see in the distance red hair poking out of the water. 

He waited, watching as Matt slowly made his way to shore. The scales on his body kept shifting between black and red, a dizzying effect if Fran stared at it for too long. When Frank could see the fluttering fins on the side of Matt’s tail poking out of the water, Frank made his way into the water. He felt the water lapping at his rubber boots, demanding entry to make his feet freeze for daring to enter the cool waters.

Frank found a rock to sit on, holding the decapitated head in his lap. Matt stared up at him with the same unseeing blue eyes, smirk as wide as it could go on his face. “Missed me that much, Frank?” He asked charm and purr all that Frank could hear in the siren’s voice. 

“Here to tell you the job is done.” Frank started, keeping his voice level. Matt fed off his emotions, liked playing around with him if he showed too much. “Your info was correct.”

Matt sniffed the air and his smirk became delighted when he ‘saw’ what was in Frank’s lap. “And you’re here to thank me. What a gentleman.”

Then the siren held out his hands, making a motion for Frank to hand over the head. Frank did so without hesitation, watching as Matt exclaimed the head with his webbed hands. The process was slow, methodical to see if the head was fit for consumption. 

Blood smeared itself over the siren’s hands, turning the pale skin red. After a few minutes, Matt lifted one of those hands to his face, licking the blood off with as much flair as an animal who had gotten its favourite meal to eat. It reminded Frank of those shows where it showed the lion and lionesses jaws covered in the blood of a prey animal they had caught.

Even with the lack of grace in such gestures, Frank finds that he admires the sight. Wants to see it more often, to see how the siren would react to other body parts of criminals. Matt smirks - as if he knows what he is doing to Frank internally acting the way he is - lips covered in blood stains and fangs painted red. He looks towards Frank, blue eyes blank of sight, but somehow still pinning Frank down.

“Are you sure this is a thank you and not a come-on, Frank?”

“What makes you say that, Red?”

The smirk grows wider, more vicious in a way that makes Frank’s heart thunder in his ears. It was unclear what that is - whether fear or arousal - when Matt quickly climbs the rock and sits behind Frank, wrapping his tail around his legs to keep him from standing. He places the head at Frank’s side and goes to further entrap him. 

Hooking his chin on the left shoulder, Matt uses one of his hands to turn Frank's gaze towards him while using the other hand to cross over his chest.

“I say that with the pheromones you’re giving off. Such a wonderful smell, your arousal, Frank. So delicious, I’m afraid I can help but sample a taste.” Matt says lowly, voice pitched lower than he’s heard from the siren before. Then he decides to lightly lick at Frank’s neck.

Frank stiffens for a moment, unsure of what the siren had in mind. He stays still when Matt decides to nibble on his neck, somehow managing not to break the skin with his fangs. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite. Wouldn’t want to ruin such a magnificent creature before your time is up.”

“You say that to everyone you deal with?”

“No, only you, I’m afraid.”

“What’s different about me?”

Frank felt the light kiss against his neck, much more gentle than he expected from the siren. “Not my secret to give way yet.”

Then as quickly as it happened, Matt returned to the water, head in hand. “Goodbye, Frank. Meet me here in three days for more information.” The siren went under the water, leaving Frank dumbfounded.

“What the fuck does that mean, Red?” He mumbles, unsure of what he should keep or discard when Matt said shit like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was editing the other mermaid fic and knew I had to do it. So here is the drabble and my last fic for Mermay. I'll probably do other stuff through the rest of the year since I love doing mermaid AU's, but definitely expect me to do some more for next Mermay.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
